Unrequited
by The-Word-Writer
Summary: Aside from the fact that her name is Dorcas, Dorcas Meadowes has always been weird. Like, mismatching reindeer socks weird. She's always considered her oddness to be creative. But when her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, and her crush, Sirius Black, are making out right in front of her, it'll take all the creativity in her body to block out her feelings. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Even after Marlene had announced Dorcas to be the queen bee of Gryffindor, she was always quite odd. Not that she minded- she believed that being odd was the most amazing thing one could be. But Dorcas Meadowes was always weird. She wore mismatching socks, for one- normally, that'd be perfectly normal, if not for the fact that they were flashing with bulbs that her mother had put in herself. For another, she was in love with Sirius Black.

It wasn't as if girls didn't come up every day to Sirius and slyly sneak him a "come hither" look that made Dorcas want to barf. But Marlene was currently dating the dark-haired beauty, and surprisingly, it looked as if it'd stay that way for a long time.

Another thing that made the whole thing even more awkward- if that was possible- was that Sirius and her were friends for a pretty long time. They teased each other mercilessly, and had inside jokes that even the Mauraders weren't clued in on. Which was surprising, considering that the whole lot of them were best friends ever since the first day of first year.

Sighing heavily, Dorcas tugged nervously on her freckled fingers and stared out the window of the compartment. She was thinking about it too much. It was just a silly crush, but somehow, it felt… _real? _Dorcas sighed again. She was a confusing human being. It was only natural that she'd have confusing thoughts.

"Hey, Dork-Arse," Marlene McKinnon said brightly, and Dorcas looked up at her friend before screaming in fake-delight. Not that she wasn't happy to see her best friend. But she thought that if she was going to play the weird-girl-who's-friend-is-totally-more-immature-and-into-boys card, then she might as well do it right.

"Merlin, Marlene! I haven't seen you all summer!" She cried, throwing her arms onto the blonde's neck. Marlene laughed and wrapped her arms around Dorcas's waist.

"Did you accidentally shrink yourself over summer, Dor? Or is it just that I'm a _total _giant?" And yeah, it was pretty hilarious that Marlene was as tall and slender as a ballerina, while Dorcas was just as small as one of the Seven Dwarves. She was slender, yeah, but it didn't help her "Fat is Beautiful" motto.

"No offense, Mar, but you're taller than a giant."

"And she's better-looking than one, too," A deep, low, dead-sexy voice said, and once more, Dorcas snapped her head up to find another gorgeous beauty staring down at her. Sirius Black was probably one of the most beautiful people she'd ever met, with his dark, thick hair and his smoldering eyes. But maybe that was just her hormones talking. Maybe-

And then Marlene stood up, and brought her boyfriend down on her seat, locking her lips with his in a steamy make-out session, making Dorcas try hard not to gag. Three more people came flooding inside the tiny compartment, and Dorcas suddenly found herself sitting on the lap of Remus Lupin.

Blood rushed to his face almost comically as she grasped at his neck to keep from falling over as they passed over a large bump.

"I'm so sorry, Dorcas, I-"

"Hey," she replied, in as much as a casual voice as she could muster, "I sit on guy's laps as much as I can. It's a bit of a relief, really. Truth be told, your lap is much more comfortable than the seat."

"Oi," James Potter called out, disgusted. "Get a room, lovebirds!"

"This _is _a room," Dorcas pointed out, rolling her hazel eyes at the shaggy-haired Potter sitting in front of her. "And anyway, as much as I love smelling Remus's breath, I think I'm going to skip the snogging and just sleep on his lap. Because, honestly, I'm as tired as shit right now."

"Can shit be tired?" Peter wondered aloud. James sighed really loudly, in a way you might sigh at your disgustingly-stupid-little-brother.

"As much as I'd like it to be, I'm afraid shit isn't sentient, and it can't be tired, because only living things- aside from plants- can be tired, Peter." He spoke slowly and carefully. Dorcas suppressed a mean smile and put her legs on Peter's lap, stretching herself out onto the three friends so that she could sleep.

And, watching her best friend and crush snogging, she fell asleep to the sound of moans only lip-locking teenagers could produce.

**…**

The Feast in the Great Hall would've been amazing, except for:

1) Marlene and Sirius hadn't stopped snogging ever since Dorcas fell asleep

2) She was a shitty person who wanted her best friend's boyfriend like some sort of cliché asshole

3) Cliché assholes, it seemed, didn't get enough sleep, and besides the envy she held for Marlene, she was feeling pretty shitty

So while the food was _perfect, _while Dumbledore was as wacky as ever, Dorcas felt herself pushing her plate away in disgust.

"You trying to starve yourself, Dorc?" James asked, eyeing her plate with hungry eyes. Dorcas glared at him.

"Do I _look _like I want to be one of those Barbie dolls?" She asked, jerking her head at the girls over at the Slytherin table, who pretty much looked like skeletons.

"Barbie dolls?"

"They're plastic you can do obscene things with." Dorcas replied. Marlene laughed, and threw an arm around Dorcas's neck.

"I remember one time, when we were little, I dared you to put your Ken doll in-"

Despite herself, Dorcas laughed.

"Shut up, Mar." She grinned, showing a tiny gap in between her two front teeth Sirius always used to tease her about when they were kids. She actually remembered the time he threw a rock at her mouth and it chipped a tooth.

"I want to hear how you molested that poor plastic, do go on," Sirius said, clasping his hands together. Dorcas shoved him away, a goofy smile playing on her lips, her heart beating crazily in her chest as she felt the muscle in his arms, all tense and amazing.

"Like you don't stick your wand in your-"

"Okay, okay!" James shouted, covering his ears. "We're eating!"

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Dorcas grabbed a drumstick off the chicken platter nearby and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"You seriously don't know what a Barbie doll is, though?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at James. He made a face.

"Well, now I know what you _do _to them. Not all of us are half-bloods like you. Some are _more superior- purebloods are the only type of wizard that should be admitted at Hogwarts!" _He said in a high-pitched, nasal voice, mimicking Sirius's mother. They all laughed.

"She's more racist than anyone I know. Remember that time when my dad dropped me off at your place for the sleepover, and your mum started screaming when she saw the van?" Dorcas asked.

"And your dad said that he didn't know she hated Hondas so much," Sirius grinned at her, and Dorcas suddenly felt herself looking at his lips, because if there was a good time to kiss him, it'd have been right then- in front of everyone, right there in the Great Hall.

But then Marlene threw her head back, letting the candlelight illuminate her hair in a way Dorcas's dark pixie cut could never do, and kissed Sirius on the mouth, making little slurpy sounds that made Dorcas want to punch something, and she went back to chewing on her chicken bone.

**Hey, people! I hoped you liked it, because honestly I tried as hard as I can not to make it cliché. There's a bunch of Marlene McKinnon/Sirius fanfictions out there, and I thought, why not Dorcas? **

**Anyway.**

**PLEASE review, and with that-**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

**The Word Writer**


	2. Chapter 2

If it wasn't for Remus, Sirius thought he wouldn't have been able to get up at all on the first day of class.

"Get up, sleeping beauty," He sighed, tugging the blankets off of Sirius's boxer-clad body. Cold air stung Sirius's legs, and groaning in his pillow, he threw a stuffed animal at his friend. Glaring, Remus threw the stuffed animal- a wolf, of all things- back to his friend and shoved him off of the bed. Sirius landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck!" He shouted, rubbing his sore head. "Why would you _do_ that?"

"'Cause you're a lazy arse that needs to study if he ever wants to become something other than a hobo," James said helpfully from where he was desperately trying to pat down his hair- without any success- with his comb.

"Thanks, Prongs, that clears it up." Sirius mumbled, sniffing a white shirt and throwing it over his head. Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I never kid," Sirius replied.

The three of them- Peter had woken up surprisingly early for some reason- raced down the Gryffindor tower and burst into the Great Hall, instantly moving over to the Gryffindor table and shoving down as much food as they could down their throats.

Marlene hissed in disgust at Sirius, making him laugh as her small nose wrinkled up at him quite cutely.

"You. Are. Disgusting." She said, chewing on a sausage with an open mouth. Sirius rolled his eyes at her, Dorcas-style.

"I try." He retorted.

"And, for once in your life, you succeed," Dorcas said from the other side of the table, swallowing down her mashed potatoes hurriedly. "And, for once in _my _life, I'm not going to be late to class. See you later." She scrambled off of her chair and took off running down the Great Hall, running into a Ravenclaw first-year, who scowled at her and shouted, "Klutz!", as she dashed out of the Hall.

"I think I'll go, too. I'm not really hungry- see you in Transfiguration, Marlene." Remus shouldered his book-bag and walked casually out the Great Hall.

"They're _so _cute together," Marlene sighed, clasping her hands to her chest. Sirius choked on his eggs.

"What?"

"Remus likes her, of course!" Marlene said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I'm pretty sure she likes him, too."

Sirius laughed and kissed the blonde's cheek.

"Tell you what- we'll trap Remus in the Room of Requirement with Dorcas, and I'll bet you five Galleons by the end of the night they'll be snogging almost as much as we do."

"You're brilliant," Marlene smiled impishly at Sirius, who chuckled again.

"I know," He said.

* * *

Dorcas burst into Transfiguration just as the bell rang; slipping into her seat next to Marlene, she found her friend handing her a rolled up piece of parchment. Unfurling it, she silently read:

_So, you and Remus, huh?_

Dorcas choked on the air (she didn't even know how she could do that) a little too loudly, resulting in a stern look from Professor McGonagall, who was currently reviewing Animagus forms with the rest of the class that _weren't _handing out notes and staring into the gloominess of their crotches- which, as you can imagine, was a very small amount.

Scribbling furiously, she wrote back:

_You're fucking kidding, right? I do NOT like Remus, for Merlin's sake- Oh. My. God. You're going to try to set me up with him, aren't you? I DO NOT LIKE HIM. I DO NOT LIKE HIM. I DO NOT FREAKING LIKE HIM._

Marlene chuckled under her breath as she scribbled back.

_I've done some calculations, Dorc, and I've been able to determine YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT._

"Girls," Professor McGonagall said sharply, making the two look up at the furious-looking woman looming over them. "Kindly hand over your notes, please."

While Dorcas hyperventilated, Marlene calmly handed over the piece of parchment.

"So, you and Remus, huh?" Professor McGonagall read aloud. The rest of the class burst into laughter. Dorcas didn't dare trying to see Remus's expression in fear that she might pass out.

"You're kidding, right? I do NOT like Remus, for Merlin's sake- Oh. My. God. You're going to try to set me up with him, aren't you? I DO NOT LIKE HIM. I DO NOT LIKE HIM. I DO NOT LIKE HIM." She said, mimicking a low, fast voice. The classroom laughed even harder, and Dorcas, red-faced, grinned apologetically.

**(A/N: Is this a little too OOC for Professor McGonagall?)**

Professor McGonagall ripped up the parchment, glaring at the two friends with eyes like a hawk's.

"Well, then, since you find your teenage troubles to be far more concerning than whether you want to pass the O.W.L.S this year, you may stay for detention after class." She snapped, making the embarrassed smile creep of Dorcas's face.

Dorcas barely suppressed an eye-roll as Professor McGonagall nodded angrily in her direction. Marlene whispered, "Condescending bitch," under her breath, which irked Dorcas a little, even as much as she wanted to snap out at her professor. She was right. They weren't paying attention.

Even so, Dorcas muttered, "I cannot fucking believe that she thinks reviewing Animagus forms is more important than wondering when my mom's going to send my dad a child support check."

Marlene glanced at her sympathetically. "Your mom again?"  
"It's nothing. I mean, I love her, but she's spending too much time with her other, pureblood family than with me. Fuck her, you know?" Dorcas fidgeted uncomfortably. She really hated talking about that kind of stuff- made her seem romanticized; tragic.

"Things'll get better." Marlene promised.

"I bet." Dorcas chuckled.

* * *

"I heard about Dorcas and Marlene's note incident," Sirius laughed as he sat down next to Remus at the Gryffindor table. Remus's cheeks reddened considerably, and he mumbled something as he swallowed down his pasta.

"Well?" James asked. "Do you like her?"  
Remus reddened even more, if that was possible. His friends laughed.

"She's pretty," Sirius said casually. "You have the hots for her, don't you?"

"Oh, really?" The girl in question slipped down next to Sirius, giving him an affectionate noogie. "He does, doesn't he?" She shot Remus a smile that revealed a very cute gap in between her front teeth. He felt his heart beat considerably faster.

"Or, better yet, you like to take advantage of women just like Sirius here." She shrugged. "Fucking misogynist that he is."

"Hey," Sirius protested. "I may take advantage of women, I may be a disgusting arse that likes women only for how big their rack is-" He was now mimicking Dorcas- "but I am _not _a misogynist."

Dorcas laughed in response- a snorting, infectious laugh that had the rest laughing too. But then Marlene came bursting into the Great Hall in tears, and the laughter ceased as she came barreling into Dorcas's arms.

"Marlene?" Dorcas asked uncertainly, wrapping her arms around her friend's slender waist. "What's wrong?"  
"P-P-Peter!" She sobbed. Instantly, they all tensed. "Peter g-got hurt when this arsehole Slytherin hexed him- he has flaming boils all over his face!"

"Jesus Christ," Dorcas said in a low voice. "Is he going to be okay? Where is he?"  
"In the hospital wing," Marlene sniffed, rubbing her shiny red nose and looking very tragic. Wasting no time, Sirius jumped up from his seat and took off running out of the Great Hall, his friends at his heels. He threw open the door to the hospital wing to see Peter wailing as Madame Pomfrey gave him a cup of thick red stuff that looked very much like blood. His entire face was covered in boils that were bleeding heavily.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered.

"Peter!" James called out, rushing towards his friend. "Who's the bastard who did this to you?!"

Madame Pomfrey hissed at James.

"Bellatrix!" Peter cried out in response. Sirius felt his fists clench in rage.

"That _BITCH!" _He roared, making them all jump.

"Now, really-!" Madame Pomfrey began crossly.

"I'll kill her! I swear to God I'll kill her," Sirius promised, his heartbeat racing fast, his face an angry, shining red color. Behind him, he heard Dorcas mumble something to herself.

"_Crazy arse, going to get bloody killed…"_

He turned on her.

"I DON'T CARE! LOOK WHAT THAT _FUCKING BITCH_ DID TO HIM!"

"Shut UP, Sirius!" Dorcas yelled back, unnerved by his tone. "Calm the hell down!" She shook him roughly. Marlene was still crying.

"Guys, please!" Peter squeaked.

They ignored him.

"Get your hands off me, Dorcas!" Sirius yelled. "I'll fucking kill her!"

"FINE! Go to fucking Azkaban, see if I care!" And with that, Dorcas stalked off and out of the hospital wing.

"Real mature," Sirius mumbled. Remus frowned. His friend was a real hypocrite.

"Sirius," Marlene placed small, slender hands on his arm. "Sirius, Peter…"

The three turned over to where Peter was sobbing in pain.

"She'll pay for this, Peter," He promised. "We'll fucking make her pay."  
**…...**

**Hey, guys!  
A lot of action in this chapter, huh? I was kind of disappointed, but whatever. Next chapter's going to be _pretty _good- not going to spoil it for you, but let's just say somebody's going to fall for Remus.**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

**Lyricalyrics**


End file.
